


The treasures given by Clover, Sea and Sky

by LionLickers14



Series: They are gone [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: And it is up to the naughty four, Angst, Gone Della, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm searching for Scottish slangs, Lucky Gander, Multi, Poor Donald, Sad Scrooge, Shenanigans, Trashy fanfic, everyone is sad tbh, fuck this shit, in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLickers14/pseuds/LionLickers14
Summary: What if Gladstone is also sent into McDuck Manor before?Growing up with adventures and fighting with Donald all the time is not so bad. Well that is until they fall apart because of Della's disappearance.It's up to Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby to mend the broken hearts of three men.





	1. Duck,Goose

"They are gone"

Donald's fist didn't reach his cousin's beak. He could've punched him with his 10 year old hands. He should've punched him. But Gladstone's voice cracked and turned into sobs. 

But that not deter him from scowling. So what if he's sad and mushy and all that?! Who was he to say that it's his fault that Gladstone's parents died!

His brows met. He marched to his cousin. 

But his hand landed on Gladstone's shoulder. His archnemesis' shoulder. _'God, What was he thinking?'_ He **tried** to comfort Gladstone. And he hugged him. 

**Donald Duck hugged Gladstone Gander**

His cousin returned it back.

Donald was beyond shocked. Just this morning they were arguing about the best flavor of pie.

"I'm sorry"

It was his voice again, so frail, so vulnerable. 

"It's ok, Uh...let's just pretend this never happened"

He snorted. Donald sighed in relief.

"Agreed, this is pretty awkward. Hey look $20"

It was Donald's turn to snort while he pulled away.


	2. Family is Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is Family no matter how distant they might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good at this

Everyone is silently eating at the table. Fethry must have noticed it too, Gladstone and Donald aren't arguing.

It was uncomfortable. 

Their Granny Elvira on the other seemed to rather enjoy the peace. Della was about to ask when her Granny clapped her hands. _'An announcement'_ Every duck and goose looked at her.

"So...your Aunt Matilda thought visiting Scrooge this summer would be fun, Well except for Dearest Fethry who needs summer class since he failed his exams" 

Despite her cheery tone, Donald and Gladstone doesn't looked enthusiastic. Even Fethry looked rather relieved. Della only has a curious gaze "But Granny, Who is Scrooge?" Gladstone asked. "Oh darling you'll meet him soon, Matilda and Ludwig will bring you there" she replied while bringing the plates to the sink. 

Della looked at the table full of crumbs and dirt and dust. She tried to think of summer, lovely summer with the pond and her cousins but was suddenly dragged into this. They were dragged into this. 

But family is family. And family makes the summer better.

Della walked outside and looked at a puddle. She could only hope that _Uncle Scrooge_ will make summer great, that he is great. She's sure that Uncle Scrooge is a good person(is he?) That Scrooge is the best, she's sure, Of course she's sure. But if he hurts Donald and Gladstone...... Della shook her head, Family is Family. Pointing at her reflection, Della lifted her chin.

"Listen here, Pilot Della! Scrooge is the best! Family is Family, no matter how distant they might be."

She let out a grin, Family is Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Della is a thing now. Don't ya worry, Scrooge is the best.


	3. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald figured who Scrooge is. Gladstone became honest. Della finally discovers the truth.

_It's 3 weeks before summer vacation. They have 3 weeks of freedom. 3 weeks of happiness. Until it's time. . ._

**________________________**

"Goodbye Children!"

"Bye Granny!"

Della looked excited. Donald looked helpless. Gladstone looked for a way out (He couldn't). With a wave of goodbye, the three of them filled Matilda's car.

_Far from home, they're gone_

"You didnae fancy the idea of Scroogey do ya?" Her smile showed friendliness but beneath those eyes showed fierceness. The children muttered a no and Ludwig could only chuckle. With a smile Ludwig said "Scrooge Mcduck is a nice person, He even treated us dinner back then!" (Only because Matilda forced Scrooge, Ludwig does not know the truth)

Meanwhile Donald's fingers keep tapping. Where did he heard that name?

_'Scrooge Mcduck, Scrooge Mcduck, Scrooge McDuck,Scrooge-'_

He let out a gasp. "Isn't Scrooge the richest duck in the world!?!?"

Matilda nodded while wincing at the sudden shout. Gladstone's jaw dropped. Donald's beak placed a smirk. Before the two could glare at each other, Della asked "So what happened on Saturday 3 weeks ago?"

Donald cautiously stared at Gladstone frantically waving his arms behind Della. Gulping he replied with a shrug "Uh...Sleeping?" Della grinned " Donny you're not a convincing liar besides Gladstone's excuse was sleeping while kicking each other, Now tell me."  
It's Donald's turn to nervously shook his feathered arms. As much as how good Gladstone's lying skills are...he's honest! If something goes wrong he'll tell immediately and so he did.

Della squealed "My best friends are becoming besties!" 

Donald cringed

Gladstone choked.

Both screaming with horror 

**"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"**

Matilda gestured them to be quiet, Not understanding the commotion since she's talking to Ludwig. Stopping the car, All of them stepped outside.

"Welcome to Mcduck Manor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's agreeing with Della with the idea of Donald and Gladstone being besties?


	4. The very start of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was gone, They are gone

_They never knew summer was this fun! They never knew being with Scrooge is fun! Until it wasn't_

___________________

Scrooge squinted his eyes after the introduction from Matilda and Ludwig. 

"Bye Scroogey!"

Scoffing, Scrooge turned while muttering a _'good bye'_. Looking at Gladstone, Scrooge said "So Dona-"

"I'm Gladstone"

"Yeah, Yeah. So play in the corner right there " Scrooge points a dusty old corner full of marbles and cards. 

Della looks into the corner then up to a portrait. Her breath stops while shouting in excitement "You're an adventurer!"

Scrooge gazed at the portrait with his former self defeating a Monster with four arms with its deadly claws. Smiling he puffed out his chest.

"That beast is a scunner. Aye! he is. So let me tell you wee ones on how Ah defeated the Goblin of Luck"

With the mention of luck, Gladstone eagerly sat.

Della jumped up and down while Scrooge tells the story with exaggerated hand movements.

Donald's still skeptical and still kept a sour face through the entire tale.  
____________________________________

It's been a week. Every night Scrooge tells them a new story. Donald still knows that he's doubting but he knows he's losing. The frowns are turning smiles, His beak will shout a cheer. Donald thirsts for stories of adventure, bravery and chests filled with diamonds and golds. He's jumping up and down now.

Scrooge notices and Scrooge is satisfied. 

Until he realizes that he is not.

Because as Scrooge smiles, his eyes landed on Gladstone, Lucky Gladstone Gander. Sometimes the kid's luck irritated him! Besides as much as how interested Gladstone was, The kid was unbearably polite. Scrooge wants attention, needs a shout of excitement not just a smile. Scrooge wants an adventurer not a charmer.

And in that moment he got an idea  
_________________________________ 

"Kids! Dinnae Ah tell you the Goblin of Luck? All of ye' are coming with me to an adventure! Ye' see there's a new treasure where the Goblin was found"

Gladstone's right brow raised "We are going to Great Britain?"

"Aye"

The kids let out a cheer. All except Gladstone who only smiled.

 _'Tis lad will be tougher than Ah thought'_  
_________________________

All was swell. Donald laughed while they sailed the sea. Della smiled at her brother's happiness. Scrooge was awaiting for Gladstone's awe. Oh. . . just he wait.

They approached a fancy house owned by a British witch, her fancy house apparently is filled with traps. 

The good thing is, the traps have warnings if they are coming from below, above or the sides. 

The bad thing is Donald's luck could have gotten in a way.

Scrooge saw an arrow on the right wall. "Watch out ya' lad!" Donald's head snapped into the bows about to shoot him when Gladstone stood up in front of his cousin after picking a 20$. (Un)Surprisingly the arrows didn't harm them.

Scrooge's cane tapped. "Donald can carry Gladstone if the traps are coming above, Gladstone will carry Donald if the traps are below. And ye' will walk side to side, Gladstone on de' left if the traps are there and vice versa"

It worked.

Donald was carrying Gladstone. When his cousin accidentally kicked his forehead.

"Hey! Watch it you dumb fool!"

"You watch it! I carried you nicely the last set of traps and you can't even do it right!"

"Guys Shut it!" Della fumed "Why Fight? You hugged once!"

Both shouted "ONCE!" while furiously looking at Della. 

They took the Golden broom and ran before the witch came home. Approaching the ship, a snarling Goblin of luck came into view. His eyes settled into Gladstone.

Gulping, he turned to Scrooge "So Unc, You did say that he turns you into a lucky charm right?"

"Aye"

"Well. . . . help"

And then they heard a cackling of a witch.

"With the flicker of my wand  
Let them disappear in the sand!"

Unfortunately for the witch, the beam of light split into two after reflecting into Della's goggles.

The witch and The goblin turned to bubbles and popped. 

"Just how lucky was that?"

Scrooge rolled his eyes

Donald groaned.

Della laughs

____________________

They got home battered and bruised. Donald crossed his arms and practically hissed "What are you grinning about Old geezer?! We nearly died because of your adventure!"

Scrooge shushed him while looking at Gladstone and Della talking lively. 

Gladstone's jumping up and down now. 

"Shut your yap lad! It's not like ya' didn't enjoy it" Scrooge said while practically pointing an accusatory finger at his nephew. 

Donald looked at his webbed feet and sheepishly grinned.

_________________________

Every summer the three of them would go back. Either Gladstone or Donald as the shield, they would fight of course but once again Della reminds them they once hugged. Della was innocent, funny, awesome and it was a great shock when she got pregnant at the age of 16. 

Hortense is not mad, no she's furious. Her husband looks at her with sad, confused eyes.

_"Della, how could you? How long have you been hiding this to us?!"_

_"Father I didn't mean it! But I will take care of them! I will! I promise!"_

_She looks at her big belly while she sobs and sobs and sobs_

Hortense died out of heart attack, her husband soon followed.

Della looks at Scrooge. Cold, sarcastic Scrooge sobbing on her mother's coffin while practically chanting "no...no...no..."  
He visited yesterday, looking only at the gate drenched with rain. He visited today having Matilda forcing him to go in. 

He broke down, Della could see his relief when they're the only ones in the funeral.

He's afraid to to let it show.

Her Aunt Matilda accompanied him sobbing in the floor

Della's lump became more painful

Della was about to go when she heard her Aunt mutter something to her brother "Scroogey, Ye' till are that nice lad from Glasgow. Ye' might be a bit colder but you still are our brother who would carry us and take care of us."

Scrooge bit his beak. He tries to silence his cries but it became louder.

Donald didn't speak to her for a day. Gladstone came too, putting white flowers on both coffins. He looks at Scrooge, he looks so pathetic. Gladstone bit his tongue. He approached his cousins. 

"We need to cheer Uncle Scrooge" Everyone looked at Donald, Gladstone could only nod, Della inwardly cringed _'When will this formality end?'_ But she knows grief can do a lot of things, including tearing them apart.

______________________

After 3 weeks, 3 eggs were born, not yet hatched but it did pulled a smile on Scrooge. 

After a week, Della's discharged, and the day after that she thinks adventure will recharge her Uncle.

"So the spear of Selene is a very powerful weapon and for you to wield Uncle Scrooge! And guess what?"

"Ok Dells" Gladstone smirked "What?"

"It's near Duckburg!"

Della tried she really did. But when everything came tumbling and crumbles, She only has herself to blame.

Everyone's fighting over it. Della snatched it, she was not really interested on this piece of junk but she has to take this spear away from them.

Gladstone's close, his prying hands are too close, Scrooge tripped him, Donald stomps over his uncle while panting and is muttering incomprehensible words.

Della hugs the spear, it is indeed a beauty but family is the best treasure. So she trades "take me instead." A beam of light, the three men was reaching for Della, screaming. She smiles, she always do "take care of my angels will you?"

They were thrown into the sea. Donald was sobbing, Scrooge calls her name and Gladstone stares into nothing. 

Donald cursed and screams at the two of them but looks at Scrooge **"This was all your fault!"**  
Gladstone's shoulders jerked, he wanted to say it's also his fault, no words came out. Scrooge silently paddled to the shore. "Donal-"

"No! You stay away from me!"

"I get to raise the triplets! Not you! Not Gladstone but me!"

_______________________

The three eggs hatches. Donald wished Della was here though ~~He wishes Scrooge and Gladstone are here too~~

He looks at the triplets and in their eyes he saw love.

He saw Della 

He saw Scrooge

He saw Gladstone

But they are gone.


	5. They needed this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald fully knows what greed is, But this time it wasn't greed. They needed this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you cannot write angst.

Donald is 18 and still is studying in college but his hands are full because of the triplets and his job as a janitor, He doesn't mind the dirty work since he could pick money on the ground.

Sometimes the guilt would eat him and he would return it back, Sometimes.

He sighed, Donald Fauntleroy Duck could've joined the navy longer but-

He bites his cheek, what's the use in dreaming things that can't be reached?

Nothing.

For what seems like the tenth time of the day, Donald sighed.

Because now, they needed money. He doesn't mind the dirty work.

__________________

Donald is 20 and the kids are about to turn 4 next month, He continues job hunting(He was fired, again) and when he would return, The assigned baby sitter would plea to him, Asking if he could make the children to stop playing pranks.

But there's this afternoon where they did not run along in the houseboat or surprise the all ready frazzled uncle. No, this time there is no baby sitter, This time the triplets are at peace playing with shiny gold coins. Especially Louie. 

They gave it to their Uncle Donald while saying the nice baby sitter gave them gold coins and left after seeing Donald. He looked at the coins and collected them, this would be enough for their party.

He did not mind the burning sensation in his head. They needed money and he would accept money even if it has the possibility that the giver is his Uncle Scrooge.

This is money and they needed it.

___________________

The fourth birthday came.

"Happy Birthday Huey! Dewey! And Louie!"

Everyone cheered. Donald looked at his 4 year old nephews, sons. _'They're growing so fast'_ He wiped a tear. He wished Della was here to see this.

She wouldn't though. . .

Donald's eyes squinted at his nephew with a green hat and shirt. The free hoodie was too big and was stuck with the original attire. He remembered saying '‘When you are older’' earlier. Approaching Louie who's near the door, he asked "Who are you waiting for?" 

Louie shushed him, "Unca' Donald pipe down" Raising a brow he looked at the window sill. Good thing this day is nice and-

"Is that a 99% off oranges?!"

Louie looked outside too. "He must be near, Unca' Donald!" The said duck widened his eyes. Louie squealing, 99% off oranges, He? That only means one thing.

"Heya Green Bean!"

Of course. Gladstone Gander is here. Muttering a sarcastic _‘Hooray!’_ to himself, He rose up and looked at Gladstone giving Huey camping equipments, Dewey a ball and Louie a green pillow. 

They all looked expensive, Something he realized he couldn't do, To buy them things they deserved. He couldn't help but ask “So, how much did they all cost?" A pause "for you I mean” Gladstone laughed "$4,000. I used the money I won in the lottery and guess what D-man! They are all 75% off!" His reply didn't surprise Donald.

He's lucky after all.

Stupid Lucky Gander.

He doesn't need money the way they do.  
____________________________

Of course they fought. They always do.

Donald looked at a plastic his cousin brought earlier. He was about to see what's inside when Gladstone's cheer echoed. He entertained the few guests at the houseboat. Something Donald have been failing. Scolding his cousin, Gladstone argued back. Calmly. 

“Look Don, I'm only trying to help”

“Well I don't need your help”

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

_____________________________

The party's finished but Gladstone is still here.

Donald busied himself with the sink. He couldn't bear the "Best Uncle!" praise coming from the triplets. 

_'I thought I'm the best Uncle'_

He hears footsteps, too heavy and quiet to be the triplets.

"Look Gladstone, If you're just gonna annoy me, Just leave me be. Because I'm only 20 and I have three kids and when I'm 18, I have to look for baby sitters to still go to college! Just please! Please don't add…"

Donald's slurred voice became harder to understand, but Gladstone eyes widened and muttered "m'sorry"

But Donald didn't hear him and He huffed and wiped the hot tears in his face

"Don't add to all these problems weighing on my shoulders. Just try to not go near the triplets anytime all right? Few visits could do. We're doing fine. Fine without you."

 

No sound came. A ruffle and the next thing he knew a shut of a door bounced in the walls. Looking at the plastic, he saw kitchen utensils.

He saw a confused Huey near the entrance of the kitchen.

"Did you hear all that?" Donald was surprised at his courage to ask. His nephew could only nod. It seems his bravery washed because he can only look away. 

He looked at Louie tugging his sailor suit after following Huey. Guilt was there but it's place settled deeper into his heart when Louie asked "When will Unca' Gladstone visit a-again?"

"We won't see him for a while Louie. . ."

"But Why!?? Unca' Donald if you are jealous then you're not right because Unca' Gladstone said we should tell you that you-"

Dewey finished for him "are the best dad. Which is silly Unca' Donald. You already know that!"

Donald looked at Huey who seems to be fussing about his camping equipment while threw glances at his uncle , then Dewey who is now playing with his ball and then Louie, Louie who seems to be the most excited whenever Gladstone visits. 

He literally broke his heart

"Why?"

Huey just took Louie's hand and leads them into their room. He always is the mature one, And after hearing all that. . .

His beak pursed. The weight doubled and he realized he's on his knees. He saw a green crumpled note buried in the the plastic.

  
_Dear Donald,_

_I know that you are having a hard time Big D. So when Green Bean and Dewdrop told me you need a mixing bowl and a whisk, I immediately walked to the store. You should've seen me! I'm like Flash but more handsome and charismatic. Yeah, We ~~sometimes~~ always fight but that doesn't change the fact that we are family. And next time, don't go up there burning whisks and bowls out of anger._

_PS: Next time I'll buy you a comb. You really need it._

_Your favorite and handsome cousin,  
Gladstone Gander_

Donald realized he's wrong, they needed the love of their family but he took it away.

"I'm such a screw-up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll sleep when I am dead!


	6. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what if he's cold? He doesn't need warmth, Not after they all left him to rot.
> 
> But 
> 
> why is he so desperate for company?

Scrooge Mcduck is someone who keeps his emotions close to his chest. Someone who hides the pain.

Yes, he might have sobbed heavily in Hortense's funeral

But

In all honesty, He's numb. All the pain of Matilda leaving him and Donald disowning him as his uncle made him colder than his usual freezing heart.

**They didn't even notice his efforts.**

Matilda and Ludwig didn't notice the $200,000 in their bank account, Did not notice that when she got hospitalized, he was the one who took care of her. Paid for her. And where was Ludwig? Out there sleeping on a chair not even noticing him, not even brushing Matilda's hair.

But he leaved as soon the nurses said she woke up.

She choosed Ludwig over him after all.

Donald did not notice that maybe he have tricked the babysitter to see his nephews or maybe tried to peek if Donald's okay. And maybe hired an investigator to capture the three nephews when it's their fourth birthday.

His efforts were painfully unnoticed. That's why maybe he learned to love money more. His money could never leave him. Could they blame him?

But

He's all alone and Scrooge can't deny the fact that he's lonely. It dawned on him that the only blasted solution he can think of is accepting the boards offer to hire a housekeeper.

_He's that desperate_

_________________________________

A ding was heard. And a dong followed.

Scrooge fiddled with the knob.

He saw a muscular woman with a formal attire.

_'Oh'_

"Good day Mr. Mcduck, I am Bentina Beakley your new housekeeper"

"So ya' are British?" 

"Yes and I am assuming you're Scottish?"

"Aye"

They talked and chatted after a few weeks. They got along well. How Bentina Beakley can endure his sarcasm, he didn't know.

"Can my granddaughter stay with me in this house?"

"Aye, But Ah won't pay for her" 

But if it means staying with her, It's fine with him.

___________________________________

He's still cold, Even his housekeeper said that.  
He could only roll his eyes. It doesn't matter if he's growing fond of her, he can get rid of her any second of the day. 

He burned a village for diamonds despite their warm welcome. 

_'So what if he's cold?'_

_________________________________

He saw his new driver after his old one died.

And the only thing he could say is that the first drive was unpleasant.

But

The tosses and turns was like the adventures he had before. It gave him heart attacks, gasps of air and and a tug of anxiety.

He didn't know he was laughing.

He stopped.

Adventures are far long over.

"Mr. Mcduck? You seem a little upset when it's kinda funny coz your laughing earlier"

"Just keep driving…"

"Okay, but can I call you Mr. Mcdee?"

He blinked, Mcdee? Absolutely not!

"Sure, Ah don't mind. What's your name again?"

"Oh right! I'm Launchpad but you can call me LD Mr.Mcdee! Wait that rhymed!"

"Eyes on the road Launchpad!"

"Oh right! I forgot I'm driving" And he laughed loud and clear "but did I ever tell you when one time I ate a burrito with hotdogs!"

"No and Ah don't wanna-"

"You see…"

Scrooge groaned but admittedly listened to the story. He zoned out, he doesn't care if it's rude. The driver doesn't even care. It seems that the Launchpad likes to tell and rant stories. 

He chuckled at Launchpad's exaggerated hand gestures.

In a way, It reminded him of Gladstone. On how his hands would move and his shoulders would rise when he talks and talks and talks.He could bear that fact. 

He chuckled at Launchpad's complains about his luck.

In a way, It reminded him of Donald. On how his misfortunes would cause a tantrum.

He chuckled at Launchpad's description at the sky.

In a way, It reminded him of Della. On how she would jump up and down when she said the sky is extraordinary.

Then he scowled.

They all left him to rot.

"Mr. Mcdee are you listening?!"

He nodded and continued to drown in his thoughts. 

"Mr. Mcdee?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we stop and give some money on that beggar?"

"No"

"Oh. . cold"

Despite the joking tone of his driver, Scrooge rolled his eyes.

Cold? What if he's cold.

____________________________

He's not alone anymore.

There's Beakley and her granddaughter Webby.

There's Launchpad.

There's his money and his money bin.

He's still cold but in a way he's content

~~Even without adventures with Della, Donald and Gladstone~~

Yet it all comes crashing down.

"Huey, Louie and Dewey meet your Uncle Scrooge"

After letting him rot all alone he will just come back and asks him to be a baby sitter? 

The nerve!

The nerve. . .

After forgetting him, After avoiding him he comes back like nothing's happened?

The lad chose a path without Scrooge Mcduck, a path without his Uncle. A path where he decided to not even inform Della's kids that they are related.

No wonder Scrooge decided to avoid him too.

_No wonder he's still cold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You poor baby. Don't worry Scrooge, You and your nephews will brew a soup of trouble, gold and adventure!


End file.
